


A Distant Echo

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at her now with hate brimming in her eyes and he wonders if she remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distant Echo

_He looks at her now with hate brimming in her eyes and he wonders if she remembers._

 

She has him backed up against the cave wall, her steely eyes boring into his own, her nails digging into his arm.  He feels the blood warm against his skin.

 

 _A soft whisper breathed between them, hot mouths only inches away from one another.  A bouquet of wildflowers.  A secret shared in the cloak of darkness.  A hand held, the way her fingers intertwined with his.  A throaty laugh, an ancient smile.  A silent but desperate plea.  The ache of betrayal in their throats._

 

She’s got a blade against his throat, and he lets it lay there, not fighting her determined hands.  She will not kill him here.

 

 _Morgana._

Her name slips out of his mouth like a mistake.  His voice coils around the three syllables in anger and in hurt and worst of all in love.  It burns on his tongue.

For a moment, her eyes soften, her muscles relax, and he can see the old Morgana crawling out of this woman’s skin.  And then she snaps back into this Morgana with her rigid face and hard eyes.  But, he saw her there beneath, hiding under the surface. 

 

She kisses him, hard, with hurt and anger.  The hate boils on his lips.

He’s kissing her back and his lips and tongue and breath are all saying “I’m sorry, I’m sorry”.

She bites his tongue and claws his shoulders in a “I don’t believe you”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t blame her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Except when he does.

 

 

 


End file.
